


You Get To Exhale Now

by misslmf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fusion, I don't really like Jasper, Malachite was a toxic relationship tbh, Past Malachite, Past Relationships(s), Post-Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, Spoilers for Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, but Lapidot is the otp for me, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslmf/pseuds/misslmf
Summary: Lapis and Peridot talk about their relationship once they reform after the Diamonds' attack and Lapis' return to Earth





	You Get To Exhale Now

_'Then why didn't you tell me sooner?'_

 

_'Well there are many things I should say, but they would upset you, so in general, I don't say those things.'_

 

_'Peridot thats lying!'_

 

**~~~**

 

Peridot had been sitting on the floor for quite some time now. Bismuth was of course there too. She had agreed to watch over Peridot and Lapis while the others went to Homeworld to watch over Lapis and Peridot in their gems as they took their time to reform again. Peridot herself had recovered fairly quickly quickly. But Lapis was taking forever. 

 

"I don't get it!" She announced as she slammed a fist down. "Why isn't she back yet? She should be back!"

 

"Some people just take a bit longer P." Bismuth crouched down next to her and patted her back. "She'll be here before you know it."

 

Peridot groaned and laid back flat on the floor. She shut her eyes and sighed.

 

"I guess you two were close huh?" Bismuth asked, sitting down. 

 

"You could say that." Peridot said. 

 

"And she means a lot to you?"

 

"She's been through so much! I mean, you saw her against Blue Diamond! She's so strong! I'm nothing in comparison. No wonder she left me so easily." Her voice trailed off at the end.

 

"If you two were close like you said, I'm sure you mean just about as much to her as she does to you. It'll all be fine." Bismuth gave her an encouraging smile. 

 

"Yeah... Maybe..."

 

Suddenly a blue light filled the room. Lapis' gem flew into the air and there was a flash of light. When it faded, Lapis was lying face down on the floor. Peridot gasped to see that her look had changed. 

 

She wore a white skirt, with a blue layer tied over top of it with a bow at the back, and a small cropped blue sleeveless top. On the back there was a star cut out of the fabric to show her gem.

 

"Lapis... It's you."

 

Lapis lifter her head up slowly and her eyes widened when she looked at Peridot.

 

"Peridot!" She gasped. "You look... different!"

 

It was true, Peridot's appearance had also changed since her reforming. Her usual triangle shaped hair was now cut into three points, like the top of a star. She wore bright green overalls with a pocket in the middle of her chest that was a yellow star on it. She also had dark green gloves on.

 

"Yeah." Peridot chuckled nervously. "We both did."

 

Lapis stood up and looked herself up and down. 

 

"Wow. I guess i do look different." She muttered, then looked down at Peridot. "Good different?"

 

"Oh definitely!" Peridot exclaimed with a grin. "Is mine a good different?"

 

Lapis smiled softly. 

 

"A great different."

 

Peridot blushed and looked at the floor. She cleared her throat and remembered how she felt when she saw Lapis again on the beach. She furrowed her brows. 

 

"Lapis can we talk?"

 

Lapis sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were full of anguish. 

 

"Yeah I guess we have to." 

 

"Bismuth could you- uh-"

 

"Say no more. I'll be at the forge if you need anything." Bismuth said, giving Peridot a smile and a small thumbs up. Peridot appreciated her support.

 

Once the ringing noise of the warp pad had faded, Peridot and Lapis were left in silence. 

 

"Hey." Lapis tried for a smile.

 

Peridot was suddenly reliving all of the feelings she had felt for the past few weeks without Lapis. The pain, the anger, the feeling that it had all been her own fault. She wanted to explode. 

 

" _Hey?!_ That's all you have to say to me?!" Peridot shouted. Lapis winced at the volume of her voice.

 

"Peridot I-"

 

"No, you can't understand! You can't understand the number of feelings I've felt since you left! When you left with the barn I thought it was all my fault! I tried to make you happy on Earth and thought that what I'd done wasn't good enough, I thought that I'd never been good enough for anything! I was sad, I was angry, I couldn't believed that you'd actually left!  _And you took my home with you!_ " Peridot fell to her knees. "But I learned things. I learned that I am good enough, and that I don't need you to feel happy. But I just want to ask you one thing." Lapis nodded silently. "Why didn't you stay when I asked you to? I thought we- I thought we had something..."

 

"Peridot I-" Lapis didn't know what to say. She didn't expect that her leaving would've effected Peridot the way it had. She sat down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry I left. Maybe I should've taken your feelings into account, yes. But-" Lapis searched for the right way to say what she was trying to say. "My experience with Earth and Homeworld both has been- Well not ideal." 

 

"I know that Lapis. But I just missed you  _so_ much..."

 

"I missed you too. But I had to leave I- I was too scared." She looked down in shame. 

 

"I was scared too but I-"

 

"No stop Peridot." She put a finger to Peridot's lip. "Yes, we were all scared. But you weren't there the first time." Lapis took a shaky breath. "It was horrible. Being a Homeworld gem against the Crystal Gems was terrifying. I was stuck in that mirror for thousands of years and people thought that I  _was_ a Crystal Gem. The interrogations were... unimaginable. You wouldn't wish it upon anyone, not even your worst enemy. And then a got left. I was alone for thousands of years, with no one. The first time Steven talked to me was like a breath of fresh air. And then I was out, finally. But I got dragged back to Earth all over again by..."

 

Lapis didn't even have to say who captured her. They both knew. 

 

"Me." Peridot said meekly. "Lapis I'm so sorry. You don't know how much I wish I could go back in time and leave you. You were happy. And I ruined it."

 

"And there was Malachite and I've... I've never experienced anything as bad as that, but, it was  _good_." Lapis dropped her head in her hands. "But I had to tell Jasper to leave. And that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. And all of this was the Diamonds' fault. I couldn't get caught up with them again."

 

Peridot tentatively put her hand on Lapis' shoulder. 

 

"But you did. And you did it amazingly." Peridot smiled. "You were powerful, you were brave. I couldn't believe it when you were back it felt like I was feeling every emotion ever."

 

Lapis giggled and lifter her head out of her hands. 

 

"I'm sorry Peridot. I'm sorry it took me so long to trust you, it's just-"

 

"You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have done the things I did in the past and I shouldn't have had that outburst." Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis. "But it's over now. Everything is in the past. Bismuth has told me that the Diamonds are on our side now. It's all going to be okay. You get to exhale now Lapis."

 

"Yeah. I guess I do." Lapis took a deep breath in and out and smiled, laughing softly. It felt good to breath again. 

 

They stayed like that, wrapped in each others' arms in comfortable silence for a few moments. 

 

"Who's gonna tell Pumpkin that the barn's destroyed?" Peridot said. 

 

Lapis burst out laughing and pulled back to smile and look at Peridot. 

 

"I was uh, kind of being serious." Peridot said quietly, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. At the blinding smile Lapis gave her she also started laughing. 

 

Soon the two of them were laughing themselves silly their arms still loosely round each other. Peridot leaned her head forward so her forehead was leaning against Lapis' and Lapis was gently pushing back, closing her eyes. 

 

Then there was light. A blinding flash, and someone new. 

 

"Lapis I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" 

 

She was a light turquoise colour. Four arms and water wings sprouting from the gem on her back. Semi-transparent green glasses over her eyes and other gem on her forehead.

 

"No, no, it's- it's okay?"

 

She touched her nose, expecting a gem. 

 

"J-Jasper?"

 

"No. Only us." 

 

She wrapped both sets of arms around herself and grinned jumping up into the air, flying. She felt the tears dripping down her face but left them. Eventually she landed back on the ground and in another flash of light she was gone. It was just Peridot and Lapis. 

 

"I'm so sorry!" Peridot scrambled away from Lapis and curled up into a ball. "Fusion, it wasn't smart, I didn't want to bring back bad memories."

 

Lapis flew over to her and sat next to her. 

 

"It was good. Not the kind of good I felt with Malachite. It was nice. Unlike anything I've ever felt." Lapis said with a smile, dropping a kiss of Peridot's cheek. 

 

"Like nothing you've ever felt before." Peridot echoed. She blushed as she touched the spot where Lapis had kissed. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little thing, Lapis and Peridot are my favourite characters and I love them together I really hope they get a chance to talk in the next season I need things to get better to keep me sane  
> I can't wait for more episode ahhh it feels like forever
> 
> ( I got the description for Peri and Lapis' new outfits from raindeerarts on tumblr and you can find it -> http://reindeerarts.tumblr.com/page/4 )


End file.
